


Laundry

by ShezzasCompanion



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Laundry room sex, Lizlock - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Vaginal Sex, Washer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShezzasCompanion/pseuds/ShezzasCompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the muffled sound of rushing water and the smell of laundry detergent that draws Sherlock up the stairs to the second floor laundry room. For a moment the sound and smell perplex him, he knows for a fact that Mrs. Hudson is out for the day and he isn’t quite sure why the washer is even running. That is until he steps up on the landing and turns toward the open door that leads to the washer and dryer. He pauses for a moment as he shakes his head, silently scolding himself for not realizing that Elizabeth had gotten up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohdrey89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdrey89/gifts), [the_east_wind_is_coming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_east_wind_is_coming/gifts).



It’s the muffled sound of rushing water and the smell of laundry detergent that draws Sherlock up the stairs to the second floor laundry room. For a moment the sound and smell perplex him, he knows for a fact that Mrs. Hudson is out for the day and he isn’t quite sure why the washer is even running. That is until he steps up on the landing and turns toward the open door that leads to the washer and dryer. He pauses for a moment as he shakes his head, silently scolding himself for not realizing that Elizabeth had gotten up.

The clothes she wore to bed the night before are not the ones she is wearing as Sherlock comes up behind her as she measures the amount of soap needed for the load she is washing. Instead she is only clad in one of Sherlock’s own dress shirt (though that is only obvious as she stretches to put the bottle of detergent back on the shelf above the washer, her movement causing the already short shirt on her frame to ride up, revealing a nice amount of her bare bum. His mouth went dry and his palms began to sweat slightly as his heart rate increased. He found himself wiping his palms on the fabric of his trousers as he moved towards the laundry room.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" He questioned as he came up behind his partner, wrapping his arms around her waist. He smirked against the skin of her neck as she let out a sound of surprise. Elizabeth was silent for a moment as she turned in his arms to throw hers over his shoulder.

"Perhaps. I hope you don't have any objections."

"No none at all." he replied, leaning down to capture her in lips with his. Her lips were soft and warm against his lips and almost instinctively he pulled her body closer to his. A soft moan escaped her lips as his hands began to run down the sides of his shirt before sliding up under the material to feel Her skin under the palms of his hands. She shivered under his touch and moaned softly against his lips before pulling away for air.

Elizabeth bit her lip and looked up at him through her lashes as she pulled away from his touch and backed herself up against the washer. She kept her eyes focused on him as she lifted herself up on the appliance and began to unbutton the garment. Sherlock made a strangled sound in his throat as the fabric parted to reveal a long strip of skin, showing that she was indeed not wearing anything under it.

Sherlock licked his lips as he stepped forward as the shirt she wore fell open as the last button was undone. There was no hiding the erection straining against the fabric of his trousers as he settled himself between her parted knees. He paused for a moment as his eyes wandered over her body. Sherlock slid his hands over her stomach to her sides, widening the gap in the parted fabric as he began to lavish her neck with open mouth kisses and nibbled, leaving a trail to the valley between her breasts.

Elizabeth’s chest rose as a moan escaped her lips as Sherlock worked his way down her chest. Her body shivered in response to his teasing touch and well skilled lips. A gasp escaped her lips as Sherlock sunk down to he floor before her, leaving a trail of hot kisses and gentle bites along her inner though, though he never seemed to make it as close to her dripping sex as she would have liked.

“Quit bloody teasing.” Elizabeth managed to growl out after the third time, earning her a smug smile from the man between her legs. “Eat me!”

Sherlock grasped her hips firmly and pulled her body towards the edge of the washer before gently pushing her legs wider apart. Elizabeth’s body shuddered as Sherlock placed a few kisses on the skin closes to her quim before he leaned in further and began to tentatively lick the wetness from her folds. A moan escaped her lips as her hands found their way into his thick curls, holding his head in place as his tongue worked her closer to orgasm.

“Oh-Oh- Fuck.” She groaned as the tip of his tongue swirled around her clit, She could feel her orgasm mounting, and it took all of the self control she had not to press her sex against his face.

“Sherlock… Please.. Sherlock.” She moaned as her back arched slightly as he sucked the bundle of nerves into his mouth before flicking the tip of his tongue over it. Elizabeth came with a shout of his name, her hands tugging at his curls as she rode out her orgasm with his face pressed between her legs. She released his hair as she came down from the pleasure coursing through her veins and leaned back against the washer as it began to rock slightly.

Sherlock heaved himself to his feet with the help of the washer as he waited for Liz to come down from her orgasm. His eyes taking in her appereance from the heaving of her chest to the flush that colored her skin, to the glistening of her fold. He bit his lip lightly as his cock twitched at the sight. The tightness of his trousers was almost too much to take as Liz pushed herself upright, it was her turn to smirk as she leaned into kiss him as she reached out to squeeze his erection through his trousers, and she was more than delightly to swallow the moan it elicited. She made quick work of the button and fly of his trousers and shoved them down far enough to allow his cock to spring free.

Sherlock pulled away from the kiss and gasped as Elizabeth wrapped a hand around his aching erection and began to run her hand slowly from root to tip.

“I-I want you Liz… Please… I don’t want to come like this.” He managed around a groan as she worked him before stilling her hand. A smirk spread across her lips as she moved her body slightly, spreading her legs wider to make room for his hips. She placed one hand gently on his side, guiding his body closer to hers as she kept her other hand on his cock and guided him inside her. Both of them gasped as he slid into the velvet heat of her body with a swift thrust. Elizabeth slung her arms over his shoulders and rested her head against his collar bone as he began to pound into her. Her nails dug into the fabric of his shirt as the pleasure of his thrusts coursed through her body, though it was the slight of his cock disappearing inside of her that drew the moan from her lips.

“God, Harder. Please. Sherlock. Fuck me.” Elizabeth ground out as she leaned back, her arms bracing herself on the top of the washer as she drew her legs up so that her feet could rest of the edge.

The appliance began to shake as Sherlock leaned in, applying his own weight to it’s lid as he began to pound into her in earnest, the rocking of the washer provided more stimulation, that had both of them climbing closer to their orgasm as Sherlock’s body rubbed against her clit and Liz’s inner walls quaked around him.

“Oh- Fuck- Lock!” Elizabeth exclaimed as her orgasm finally bubbled over and her body quaked around him. Her hands curling into fists as she rode out her orgasm.

Sherlock dug his teeth into his lower lip as her body quaked around his cock and several thrusts later he came deep inside her.

Elizabeth collapsed back against the cool metal that supported them, Sherlock’s body following hers and coming to rest atop of her. Both of their chests heaving as the washer came to a stop.

"I should help you more with the laundry." Sherlock stated once he regained his breath

"Dont you mean you should hump me more with the laundry.”

"Yeah that too"


End file.
